Yes, Master
by disneyotakuneko
Summary: "Ex-excuse me? I am dead serious here." The boy wiped at tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "I gave you an order. Now follow it. Actually, I now order you to tell me what you think about me. Do you…. love me?" This is a two-shot that I wrote. If you ship le Sebastian x Ciel, I recommend this lil story I threw together. Please follow, favorite, and review if you like it!
1. Poker Face

Sebastian x Ciel – Yes, Master

**Chapter 1 – Poker Face**

"Dammit... We let him get away!" Ciel yelled as he paced through his study. "Sebastian! Why the hell did you not capture him?!"

"I was simply following orders, young master." Sebastian responded with a small smile.

"Yes, and I ordered you to captu-" Ciel was cut off by the demon's chuckle.

"If I am correct," the butler paused, "and I know I am, then you said: 'Do whatever it takes to protect me.' Is that not what you said, master?" His smile was simple, no  
>feeling in it. His eyes were a different story. They showed compassion, and caring, but of course Ciel didn't see that for he was too busy bitching about this little case.<p>

The young earl stared at his feet, embarrassed of his mistake. "Oh... That... That was stupid and careless of me. I was only thinking of my well-being. But wait... Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"Wouldn't you capturing him sort of been like protecting me?" The boy stared up at his butler, with his eyes fumed.

Sebastian simply stared blankly, lost in the eyes of his one and only master. He thought the angered expression on his young master's face was nonetheless adorable. He laughed softly, leaving Ciel flustered.

"What is wrong with you? This is serious, Sebastian!"

"Pardon me, but why would I let some uneducated, filthy maniac even as close as an inch to you? _You are mine and mine only._ The day I let someone else touch you, is the day I devour your soul." Stated Sebastian harshly.

Ciel was left speechless. "B-but... You can't... y-you... YOU CAN'T JUST EAT MY SOUL WHENEVER YOU LIKE! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'LET SOMEONE ELSE TOUCH ME'?! This is idiotic..." He massaged his temples, clearly confused and aggravated. "That man was a murderer. Now he's off in who-knows-where doing who-knows-what!" He sat down on his chair with his face in his hands. "Sebastian," Ciel almost winced at the words that were to soon leave his mouth, but he immediately put on a serious act when his butler's full attention was on him. "I am not yours, nor will I _ever _be. We made a contract and until that is over, you will serve me. No further relationship. Just a master and his demonic butler…" He drooped his head as those last few words slipped from his lips. His bangs were covering his visible eye, therefore not letting the demon see his young master's expression.

Sebastian was filled with shock. Just hearing the words '_I am not yours, nor will I __**ever **__be,'_ were enough to kill him. He was surprised he even felt this way. He knew that their relationship could never be something more than a master and his _demonic_butler. He cringed at the thought although he knew it from the beginning. Why did he feel so weak all of the sudden? There was a dark atmosphere now along with lingering silence. Sebastian had to say something otherwise he might die from the quietness.

As he opened his mouth, he could see what looked like his own master shaking. He heard a faint cry followed by a low whisper. Sebastian cocked his head to the side. "Young master? Are you okay? My apologies for saying such inappropriate things at this time."

"I… need…"

"What did you say?"

"I.. no…not that..so…. why?" The young earl started to raise his voice although it was shaky.

"Why, what? Please don't mutter. I can hardly hear a wor-"

"Why? Why do you care for me so much?"

"What..? I-"

"PLEASE! Please…. Just answer me honestly…. Don't play with me." The boy finally looked up. He was staring straight through Sebastian's soul, well if he had one. His eyes were red and puffy with tears falling down his soft cheeks. You could see his right eye, the purple one that shows the mark of the contract. It fell off while Ciel was wiping his eyes.

Sebastian felt as though he could fall apart. Seeing Ciel cry made him sad, but in a way he thought his young master was cute. He cursed himself for thinking such thoughts at a time like this. Nothing could help him from thinking those thoughts, though. Ciel was sitting with his thighs together, his knees together, but his legs were pointing away. He was wiping tears from his eyes and he was just plain adorable. He almost resembled a moe boy.

Sebastian kept thinking of all the things he could do to Ciel in the state that he was. He mentally slapped himself, trying to rid of the fantasies and think of a reasonable response to his master's request. Truthfully, he cares for Ciel so much because one day he is to take his soul. But if you want something more emotional and from the heart, he cares so much for his young master is because he feels something different when he's around Ciel. He can't exactly explain what. With Ciel, Sebastian gets over-protective easily, his chest starts to hurt, he will blurt out things he doesn't mean, but most of all, he feels as if he belongs with Ciel. He feels that even if the contract didn't happen and he wasn't a demon, they still would've found each other and ended up together. Sebastian was the one who wanted to see Ciel have his revenge. He wanted to witness every moment of Ciel's life with him.

_Maybe this could be… the infamous __**love**__? _Sebastian thought to himself. _I've researched quite a bit, and all my symptoms point to love. I've never fallen 'in love' before though. The more I think about it though, the-_

"More it makes sense… I guess I do love him.."

Ciel's eyes became wide. "Wh- what did you j-ju-just say?"

_Fuck. Of course this happens. Thanks a lot, Sebastian._

_**Hey! Don't talk to me that way, Sebastian. Quit the attitude!**_

_Bitch._

_**Gasps! I feel hurt. Hey isn't Ciel shocked by what we said?**_

_Oh yeah. I guess we need to say something, huh?_

_**Yeah… good luck! *disappears***_

_Wait.. That uh. I hate myself._

**(That was Sebastian talking to himself in his head! You're welcome. *bows*)**

The young earl was staring intently at Sebastian. "I order you… to repeat what you said, now…" His voice was still shaky, but he sounded a bit please.

"Young master, with all due respect, I believe what I said a moment ago was nothing other than a thought I was having about cats."

The room became silent. Both, Ciel and Sebastian, held poker faces.

"Ex-excuse me? I am dead serious here." The boy wiped at tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "I gave you an order. Now follow it. Actually, I now order you to tell me what you think about me. Do you…. _love _me?"

Sebastian was taken aback by the question asked. There was nothing he could do now. He had to tell him.

The demon gave his best smile to the young boy. "Yes, Master… You wish to know how I think of you? You wonder if I love you. Am I correct?"

Ciel hesitantly nodded.

"To simply put it, _I love you._You're all I think about when I'm alone, I can't bear a thought of you with anyone else, my chest starts to hurt when I'm around you, I have dirty thoughts about you; about _us_. Ciel Phantomhive, _I love you._"


	2. You Drive Me Crazy

**A/N: I'm glad to see that some people enjoyed the first chapter! You asked for more so here's the last chapter~ I also apologize for the mistakes I made in the previous chapter. I noticed that I put 'It fell off while Ciel was wiping his eyes' instead of 'The eye patch fell off while Ciel was wiping his eyes.' I know there's more mistakes but whatever! XD Let's get on with this loveeee story! **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2 - You Drive Me Crazy<strong>

The young earl watched as his butler got on one knee and put his right hand over his heart.

"That is how I feel about you, young master. May I ask how you feel about me?" He smiled as he watched his master fidgeting in his chair.

"You're not lying to me, are you?"

"Last time I checked, no."

"Really?"

"Really, I am not capable of lying, _Ciel._"

The way Sebastian said his name sent shivers down the boy's spine. "You didn't have to say my name like that," stated Ciel with faint blush on his cheeks, "but I… lo-loo- gaah!" Ciel quickly covered his face in embarrassment. His face was flushed. Sebastian chuckled at his young master's failed attempt to express his feelings.

The demon leaned into Ciel and whispered, "Here, let me help you." He held the young earl's chin with his index finger and thumb, causing both, Sebastian and Ciel, to stare into each other's eyes.

Sebastian was getting closer to Ciel's face by the second. The boy's eyes were starting to close slowly, but then they suddenly opened again.

"S-Sebastian? You're crying…" Ciel said with worry in his voice.

The butler touched his face with his free hand, clearly confused. "Oh, my. It seems I am crying." He softly laughed followed by a smile. "Wonder why."

"Perhaps you're just as nervous as I am? Not so tough are we, _Sebby_?" The boy smirked at his own comment.

Sebastian stood up and glared at his master before laughing. "Bocchan, you're nervous?"

Ciel's face became flushed once again. "Sh-shut up," he ordered, "and come here."

The demon obeyed and crouched down to eye level with his master. The young boy cupped the demon's face with his hands. "I… I love you, too, Sebastian Michaelis." He kissed the older one's tears away.

Sebastian's eyes widened but then they closed completely. "You never cease to amaze me." He whispered. "But what happened to 'I am not yours, nor will I _ever _be. We made a contract and until that is over, you will serve me. No further relationship. Just a master and his demonic butler'?"

"Are you serious?!" The boy was flustered. "I was just saying random things…"

The demon busted out in laughter.

"Stop that! I thought you loved me… so why are you doing this?" Ciel was getting mad. "Don't you lov-"

He was interrupted by a pair of lips smashing into his. The kiss was rough yet passionate. He jumped as he felt a tongue dance across his bottom lip, asking for entrance. The young earl forced his mouth closed until a pair of hands brushed against his crotch, making him gasp. The tongue quickly slipped inside the boy's mouth. Ciel soon got to into the make out session and unconsciously started moaning. He could feel his butler's lips form into a smile and pull away. He whined as the older man walked away.

"Sebastian…? Where are you going?"

He jolted up as a pair of cold hands wrapped around him from behind.

"Shh, bocchan… If I continued to kiss you, I would've regretted it later." He blew lightly on the boy's right ear causing his face to blush intensely.

"Why would you have regretted it?" There was uneasiness in Ciel's voice.

The demon chuckled darkly. "Have I not already told you? I can't control myself when I'm around you." His voice trailed off for a moment. "You're just too goddamn perfect." He slid his hands down the boy's sides. He felt the boy shiver at his touch. "You drive me crazy, Ciel…"

Ciel moaned, "Sebastian.." He looked up, seeing the lustful eyes of his butler.

"Hm?" The demon hummed in the young earl's ear.

The boy breathlessly said, "I order you… to…"

"To?"

"I order you to do whatever you please to me…" Ordered Ciel.

"Are you sure, bocchan?" Sebastian glanced down at his master, surprised and concerned.

"Do I need to repeat myself? And call me Ciel, like you did before…"

The demonic butler grinned and left a trail of kisses down the boy's neck, licking each time the boy shivered.

"Yes, _Ciel."_


End file.
